


heart's in atrophy

by mikishami



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: :(, Angst, F/F, i feel so sad that they cant stand each other right now, i used the fanfic title generator featuring hozier lyrics lmao, jeongtzu, jeongtzu pls breathe im begging u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikishami/pseuds/mikishami
Summary: Body pains are annoying.





	heart's in atrophy

Body pains are annoying.

Jeongyeon grunts as she gets up from her spot on the floor, brushing herself off and getting herself ready for another round of practice. She sees Sana at the corner of her vision motion to try and give her a reassuring hug, but the younger girl thinks better of it and decides to keep her hands to herself when she notices that the short-haired unnie isn’t in the mood for any skinship.

Jeongyeon feels a bit bad for intimidating Sana, but she just isn’t feeling it lately.

She’s not upset, she doesn't think. Sure, Nayeon’s been telling her that she’s been way too sullen and quiet lately, but that wasn’t because she was upset. Why would she be? She had no reason for it, absolutely none.

Jeongyeon wants to say that she’s just tired, but god knows she’s been getting way more than enough sleep these past few weeks. It didn’t take long for Jihyo to ask her about it, though Jeongyeon chalks it up to her needing to catch up on her beauty sleep after their world tour — unfortunately for her, the look in Jihyo’s eye tells her she doesn’t believe the short-haired girl one bit.

She’s just glad that her members haven't been pushing her too much about it. It would've probably made her more upset if they did.

_But I’m _**_not_** _upset._

She sighs, running her hand through her hair. Her shoulder muscles ache.

A small giggle echoes beside her, and Jeongyeon turns to see Tzuyu tapping away on her phone with a small smile on her face. 

“Tzuyu—,” Jeongyeon starts, but her eyes catch a glimpse of the name of the person Tzuyu’s been texting.

Of course it’s Elkie.

_ Of course. _

She should’ve known. The lovestruck look on Tzuyu’s face was nothing but a big giveaway, and Jeongyeon beats herself up in her head for not noticing earlier.

“Yes, unnie?”

The taller girl is looking at her now, her doe eyes paying the short-haired girl rapt attention. Tzuyu is still drop-dead gorgeous, even without makeup on, and Jeongyeon tries to turn away quickly before she was tempted to stare at the maknae for longer than she should.

“Nevermind, it’s nothing.”

Jeongyeon tries her hardest not to furrow her brow when Tzuyu immediately goes back to texting her girlfriend, the giddy grin on the younger girl’s lips threatening to split her face.

_ No, I’m not upset.  _

_ I am not. _

She grunts again, feeling a familiar ache settling in her chest. Jeongyeon is frowning as she stares at the shiny wooden floor of the dance room, wondering why it seems so blurry all of a sudden.

  
  
  


She’s happy for her, she really is.

  
  
  


Jeongyeon curses her body pains when she feels her heart give a harsh squeeze.

  
  


_ I’m happy for her. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ I should be. _

**Author's Note:**

> i really said fuck jeongtzu huh


End file.
